2U
by Astarpen
Summary: Santana freezes and looks between the grandfather and granddaughter combo for a moment, before inching towards the doorway. She'd gained two pounds and she'd made a promise to herself that she wasn't going to allow Charlie to keep feeding her samples. Sure, they were delicious, and sure it was free food, but she wasn't going to gain the freshman fifteen. [Charlie/Santana]
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I legit have a trove of stories to choose from, so I chose this, because it's the introduction of a new character the twin's grandfather. I've been playing with the Fabray family long enough it's about time to expand them don't you think?**

 **Summary:** **Santana freezes and looks between the grandfather and granddaughter combo for a moment, before inching towards the doorway. She'd gained two pounds and she'd made a promise to herself that she wasn't going to allow Charlie to keep feeding her samples. Sure, they were delicious, and sure it was free food, but she wasn't going to gain the freshman fifteen. "Hey?" [Charlie/Santana]  
**

 **Disclaimer: As usual I don't anything**

* * *

"You know, back in my day staring at someone was considered _rude_." Charlie blinks at being caught, a guilty look crosses her face as she looks over at her grandfather, who had a bright teasing smile on his wrinkled features. "That's why you went over and you _talked_ to them and attempted to be charming. I was very charming back then," Lawrence July informed her in a matter of fact tone.

Charlie runs a hand through her hair and goes back to working on frosting of the cupcakes, her cheeks flushing slightly. "Well, good for you. You don't just walk up to a girl like that and start talking to her. What are you crazy? She's like a _ten_ , I mean look at her Gramps, look at her. She's probably not even, _you know_ , a lesbian." Charlie whispers turning her attention back to the woman in question.

"Well, you'll never know if you don't _talk_ to her."

"I have spoken to her."

"May I take your order isn't exactly a conversation," Lawrence sighed before deciding to let his granddaughter finish with the cupcakes. Basically, everything his granddaughter baked was a crowd favorite, she had worked harder than any of his other employees had in the past to take his little café and make it one of the more popular hot-spots, that allowed him to compete with the Starbucks and the other fancy cafés near the campus. He shakes his head and decides to help with the clean up, grabbing a towel so he could wipe some of the tables down, before Charlie noticed and tried to do it. He was an old man, but he felt just as strong and as sharp as he had in his fifties.

"Gramps—"

"I still beat you at checkers everyday and I'm sure I can beat you in a foot race," Lawrence laughs when the woman Charlie had been leering at turns to watch the exchange amusement.

Charlie scoffed, she _let_ him win. She didn't want him to feel _old_. It was the least she could do since he had been the only family member to take her in when she'd been _kicked_ out at fifteen. Moving in with her grandfather hadn't been the plan she hadn't thought he'd understand. He probably hadn't but he had still been reeling from the loss of her grandmother when she was twelve. He had welcomed the company, she had welcomed a roof over her head and someone familiar. She hadn't even minded helping him around the café after school. "Of course, you'd beat me in a foot race, I don't run," Charlie sniffs indignantly before going back to carefully making pumpkins and ghosts with the icing. It was almost Halloween and doing the designs was rather time intensive.

Lawrence smiled at the customer, who was busy with a large textbook in front of her and a half-eaten croissant. "You're becoming a regular, I see you here nearly _every_ day," he says immediately striking up a conversation. He can already feel his granddaughter's eyes focused on him and he can already tell she has a horrified look on her face.

"Oh, _yeah_. This place is better than Starbucks, there aren't that many people here in the afternoons so it's like the perfect place to study. The wi-fi is super fast here," the woman admits.

"That's my granddaughter's doing," Lawrence admits before sticking out his hand. "Lawrence July, owner of this little establishment. It's always good to meet regular customers."

"Santana Lopez, I'm just a first-year student, I haven't decided my major yet."

"My granddaughter is a first-year student too, she's in the business program," Lawrence says shaking her hand and glancing to look at Charlie who looked like she was about to hyperventilate. "Her name is Charlotte, but she goes by Charlie. She's a bit _shy_ —"

" _Grandpa_ ," Charlie hisses mortified by the turn of this conversation. Her grandfather was trying to get her a girlfriend. She immediately puts down the icing and runs over to her grandfather to pull him away.

Santana laughs openly at the blushing barista, she had noticed her when she first came in. "I thought you said you didn't run."

Charlie froze for a moment and cleared her throat, "I don't—but this was clearly an emergency. Excuse my grandfather he's getting senile in his old age," Charlie apologizes, turning to glare at her grandfather who laughed at this. "So, whatever he told you, it's a _lie_. A big fat lie," Charlie nods.

Santana glanced over at Lawrence who winks playfully at her before he goes back to wiping down the tables. "Well, what do you _think_ he told me?"

"I—well, what did you tell her Gramps?" Charlie asks turning on him. This was _not_ how she had envisioned this conversation to go.

"Oh, you _know_ that you said that she was very beautiful and—"

Santana turns to look at Charlie who is definitely turning a very interesting shade of purple and red. "So that's a lie? I mean you think I'm hideous?" Santana teases.

"No—of course not!" Charlie insists holding her hands out, this was definitely not she had planned to ask this woman out on a date. Her grandfather was an old man he could get away with so much shit that she couldn't. "I think you're very beautiful, but my grandfather is well, well he's _old_ and he talks too much and he enjoys embarrassing me."

"You do that all on your own," Lawrence says smiling when Santana laughs. A little push had been all Charlie needed. Now he _hoped_ that she had somehow managed to inherit some of his charm, and she would be _fine_.

Santana grinned at the duo, before turning to look at Charlie noting her arms for a moment and a few of the burn marks on her hands. She'd probably spent a lot of time in the kitchen. "Are you the one that does all the cool designs on the cupcakes? I heard last year you did a super hero theme."

Charlie nods, she was glad that the word of mouth for 24 Carrot Café, it meant a steady stream of customers. "Yeah, I do most of decorations, but it's just regular old Halloween cupcakes this year. University classes have been kicking my butt, and I still have to make most of the baked goods here. I don't even think I know what sleep is anymore."

"Do you do cats? I mean I was going to ask if you did orders, my girlfriend is coming up for the weekend and she likes cupcakes and she likes unicorns and cats."

Charlie's jaw twitched for only a moment but at least her grandfather hadn't said anything. "Yeah, I can do a cat, I've never done a unicorn. I know that there was that whole unicorn craze a few months ago, but we didn't hop on board. I thought it was silly, but I can try to make a unicorn if you want."

Santana smiles, Brittany would totally _love_ it. "Thanks, you don't know what it means to me. She's still back in high school, the distance is tough."

"I can imagine, I've never done a long-distance relationship before," Charlie admits. She hadn't really done _any_ relationship before. There had been _one_ hook-up but she hadn't enjoyed it as much as she should have. "Anyway, I've still got to start working on the prep-work for tomorrow and finish the cupcakes, it was a pleasure talking to you Santana, just stop by when you're ready to go and tell me when you want those cupcakes ready," Charlie says nodding before heading back to the kitchen, the smile on her face fading. This was why she didn't talk to beautiful women, they probably already had someone. The way Santana's face lit up suggested that this was someone who was _very_ important to her. She sighs, well there went that fantasy.

Lawrence approaches his granddaughter after finishing wiping down the tables and gently prods her in the side watching as she jerked away and shot him a glum look. "Cheer up Charlie, now you know that she's taken. But you learned you can _talk_ to people."

"With my grandfather as my wingman," Charlie sighs, she was going to be alone forever.

"Please before I met your grandmother all the women were after me, your grandmother was the only one who told me no."

"And you wore her down? Grandpa!"

"No, of course not. She told me no and then according to her I looked like such a kicked puppy she felt sorry for me. It was a _pity_ date, but I took it anyway. We were married for fifty-seven years, had two beautiful daughters who ended up being rather disappointing but we did our best. Third time's a charm as they say." Lawrence shrugs and studies her and patted her arm. He had no idea what had gone wrong with Cassandra and Judy.

"So, what you're saying is that, I should look forward to a pity date from my future wife?" Charlie says frowning at the thought.

"I'm saying that you'll find the right woman eventually," Lawrence responded of course Charlie would focus on the pity date.

"Fine, but no more talking to the girls I like to stare at."

"Charlie, I know you're special but women really don't like it when you stare. I mean these are just facts of life." Lawrence responds and looks at the orange pumpkin. "Are we doing any pumpkin muffins this year?"

"No, I don't think they were that popular but I was thinking some spiced apple cider. Maybe something apple flavored. Like a crumble or something, or maybe some turnovers, or a Danish. I'll pick up some apples tomorrow after class and I'll test the recipes this Sunday."

Lawrence shook his head, "You have homework, and you do need to sleep eventually. I'll handle the recipes and you can taste test them."

Charlie sighed dramatically but nodded, her grandfather had let her have more responsibility in the shop but she had learned everything she knew about baking from him. All the tricks that had seemed like magic when he had done it she had picked it up just as fast. Getting treats from him this weekend was always fun and it only showed her that she still had a lot left to learn. "I really do need to finish these cupcakes before the evening rush starts," Charlie points out.

"Fine and make sure you get started on your homework. I don't want you up till two am, tonight. You can't operate on two hours of sleep a day." Lawrence lectured.

"Sure thing, gramps," Charlie said with a shake of her head grinning at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Santana pushed open the door to 24 Carrot Café, and blinked, she was so used to seeing Lawrence behind the counter but there was Charlie currently behind the counter some icing on her face as she worked on a cake. "Hey."

Charlie grunts at her as she works on the cake finishing the swirls before looking up at Santana, "Sorry about that, we got a last-minute cake order. Someone forgot that tomorrow was a potluck or something, I wasn't paying that much attention. The usual?"

"Yeah, cup of coffee and one of those toffee flavored muffins," Santana said pointing to the biggest one on the display. She couldn't help the smile on her face as Charlie picked up some prongs and grabbed the biggest muffin before placing it on a plate. "Where's your grandfather?"

Charlie crinkled her nose slightly, "He's on a date. He's an eighty-five-year-old man, he doesn't need to be going on dates. It's gross, he's my grandfather," Charlie grumbled. It was like he was trying to prove a point about the fact that she didn't have a dating life.

Santana snorts and pulls out seven dollars, "Keep the change. I did get the biggest muffin," Santana says as she grabs her muffin and cup of coffee and heads to her seat. It was a quiet day and there wasn't anyone else in the café with them. It really was the perfect place to study. She pulls out her textbook and MacBook and sets it up. She glances over at Charlie who was looking at the cake. "You know you've got icing on your cheek," she offers after a moment and watches as Charlie smacks the wrong cheek trying to wipe it away. "Other one."

Charlie wipes away the frosting and flushes a bit. "Thanks, it's why I wear an apron. I somehow manage to end up caked in icing and chocolate smears, let's not even begin to talk about when I have to deal with any type of berry," Charlie says with a shake of her head.

"I'm like that with pens," Santana says holding up her hands to show the weird black marks all over them. "I fidget with my pens and then the next thing I know it's just _everywhere_." Santana shakes her head when Charlie laughs. She's about to say more when the door opens and a group of students come in. She sighs but goes back to her homework. She still didn't know what she wanted to do with her life, and she wanted to pick her major soon, if only so her parents could get off her back. She's not surprised when the small bustle finally clears up and Charlie goes back to the cake she was working on, she would have a few hours of peace before the dinner rush. "Is this what you've always wanted to do?"

Charlie pauses for a moment and looks up at Santana, "Huh?"

"This bakery, you seem to love it. Is this always what you wanted to do? Take over your grandfather's café?"

"God no," Charlie admits. "I want to open up my own little dessert bar, somewhere posh and filled with hipsters. Charge a fortune for booze and dessert." Charlie smiles. "I am learning everything I can from him, and this is helping me perfect my craft. The business classes are so that I have an idea of what to expect when it comes to running a business. At least give me a foundation, I didn't even want to go to university. Gramps is making me. It's a good thing, banks look a bit more favorably on that type of thing."

Santana nods and looks at her biology textbook. "My dad's a doctor, my mom's a lawyer. They both _hope_ that I'll go to law school or med school but I'm not sure _what_ I want to do. Everything is just— _different_." Santana sighs.

"Do you want to be a doctor or a lawyer?" Charlie asks as she finishes her cake and rolls out of cart of croissants that had been on the cooling rack and begins to stock the displays again.

"I don't actually know," Santana answers. "I mean when I was in high school, I always said that one day I'd be famous. I'd be a model or on in movies or _some_ shitty reality show. But I'm not. I'm just here, trying to figure out what I want to do for the rest of my life, and you've heard that some people got it all figured out. I mean you already know what you want to do."

"Overcharge hipsters for baked goods and booze? Eventually franchising out and then hoping to get a stint on the Food Network and become the next Martha Stewart except for baked goods?" Charlie prompts and grins when Santana stares at her. "It's the dream."

"That's _oddly_ specific."

"Aim for the stars, settle on the moon, that's what gramps always says. I ignore him most of the time, but it makes sense. No one said that you had to pick now. Also, you can be a famous lawyer, or a famous doctor. Just be so good that people want you on the news, then you might get your own talk show. You could be like Doctor Oz, or you know Judge Judy," Charlie nods at this and Santana laughs.

"When you say it like that I don't think I could be either of those two people. Judge Judy has to deal with stupid entitled crappy people all day and Doctor Oz need to sell those awful pills of his. I don't think I have the patience to be either one of those. But, I think you're right," At the very least it was _something_ to think about.

"Well, now you have ideas." Charlie said and moves to wrap up the cake. "Oh, since I'm sort of taking orders anyway, do you have any idea when you want me to make you those cupcakes? I'll write it down so I can have them ready, I really don't like doing things last minute, I do not think that cake is my best work." Charlie asks.

"Oh. Yeah, I think you need to forget about that. I broke up with her, it's difficult to have a long-distance relationship." Santana admits flushing. "I thought I could make it work but she was spending all of her free time waiting up for me, and it's her _senior_ year. She should be having fun, ruling the school," Santana explains. "I miss her though. I miss her a lot."

Charlie nods wordlessly, "I can imagine it would be tough, I've never actually— _you_ know dated anyone. I've had a few hookups, but never a relationship that was important to me." She pauses for a moment before grabbing one of the cupcakes and putting it on a plate and heading over to Santana's table and placing it in front of her. "On the house."

Santana grins, "I really shouldn't—the freshman fifteen is an actual thing," Santana points out the cupcake did look delicious. She glances over at Charlie and frowns, "How do you remain so skinny? You don't run."

"I only try the product once in a while to make sure it's good," Charlie points out. She knew better than to get into her product. "Quality testing and all that."

"All of a sudden it all makes sense, you're selling crack brownies. I _knew it_." Santana shook her head but grabbed the cupcake and bit into it groaning.

Charlie snorted, "Wait until next week, maple bacon donuts are coming to the store for a _limited_ time. Plus, a bunch of apple flavored treats are coming, apple cider as it gets colder—hopefully they sell well."

"Look at you, already building your baked good empire," Santana groans at the decadent chocolate that fills her mouth. "Don't forget the little people when you're the baked goods version of Martha Stewart."

Charlie laughed and shook her head, "I don't think I'd ever forget you," she says after a moment before returning to behind the counter so she could finish putting the baked goods away for the rush. Letting Santana go back to her work.

Santana smiles and grins before taking a sip of her coffee, she had other questions but she also had to finish this damn lab report. Both law school and medical school needed excellent grades and she wanted to keep her high GPA, especially with midterms coming up.


	3. Chapter 3

"No."

"No? What do you _mean_ no! It's brilliant," Charlie insists scoffing at her grandfather who was busy wiping down the tables. "I mean, people are already doing it, and I did say I wanted a dessert bar, remember? Booze donuts are _perfect_."

"Do you know how difficult it is to get a liquor licence? You're underage as well, and we live in a university town. We'd have to _card_ people. Also, booze doesn't go with desserts. I thought you wanted to _buck_ the trends and create your own new trends?"

Charlie huffs at Lawrence, "You're killing my dreams." The door jingles and Santana enters the café, causing Charlie to grin. Santana would definitely be on her side. "Santana! _Hey_!"

Santana freezes and looks between the grandfather and granddaughter combo for a moment, before inching towards the doorway. She'd gained two pounds and she'd made a promise to herself that she wasn't going to allow Charlie to keep feeding her _samples_. Sure, they were delicious, and sure it was free food, but she wasn't going to gain the freshman fifteen. "Hey?"

Lawrence watched in amusement as Charlie look flustered for a moment, "What do you think of booze donuts?"

"Excuse me?" Santana asked crinkling her nose.

"Booze donuts, donuts that have alcohol mixed into them. Beer glazes, bite-sized tequila donuts—you know stuff like that?" Charlie responded filling her in.

"That sounds—" Santana grimaces when Charlie flashes her a wide-eyed grin. "Revolting."

Lawrence smiles and nods at Santana, "You have _excellent_ taste."

Charlie scowled at the two of them. "Give me fifteen minutes to prove you both wrong."

Lawrence rolled his eyes, but nodded his head, Charlie wouldn't drop an idea until she made it and tasted it herself. "Fine." Charlie immediately takes off to go to the apartment upstairs to grab some booze from his cabinet. He occasionally allowed Charlie to have a sip, and he was glad that she wasn't like her parents. She didn't quite seem to like alcohol, at the very least she knew where her limits were. "Santana are you in?"

"Nope. I've come to realize that your granddaughter is trying to fatten me up. Just a coffee. Black, please." Santana said with a grin.

"Ah good, she did that with a crush that she liked during her senior year. Would bring her baked goods every single day. It's my fault, I kept telling her that the way to anyone's heart is through their stomach. Baking isn't the only thing she can do you know."

Santana nodded, of course Charlie could probably cook. She smiles and takes her favorite seat and looks over at Lawrence, she had many questions but it wasn't any of her business. "What happened? With the girl?"

Lawrence laughed, "Oh, she got pissed at my granddaughter for making her fat. It was this huge thing, Charlie was quite distraught. Like it was Charlie's fault that she was eating like six a day. Her parents called me to yell at me because my _innocent_ granddaughter, got their daughter addicted to baked goods."

"Lawrence, I know you may think the world of your granddaughter, but she does refer to baked goods as crack," Santana pointed out watching as the old man laughed loudly.

"She told you of her plan to be the next Martha Stewart I take it."

Santana nods solemnly, but a grin appears on her face as she thinks about Charlie. "Your granddaughter is _weird_."

"And yet you still come back nearly every day," Lawrence smiled studying Santana. "Thank you," he says after a moment. "Free cookie?"

"Are you trying to fatten me up?" Santana asks seriously.

"Of course not, bribery to stick around," Lawrence grins.

Santana hesitates for a moment before getting up to accept the cookie, it would _totally_ be her last one for awhile. Moderation was key. "I have to start running and going to the gym now."

"Getting in shape huh? Take her with you. She needs to do something that doesn't involve baking and trying to perfect recipes."

"She doesn't run."

Lawrence grins, "I know, but I don't think she'll say no. At the very least it will be amusing to watch."

Santana tilted her head, it probably would. She tilts her head slightly to the side. "I'm not sure if you're evil or not and I generally have a pretty good handle on those sorts of things."

Lawrence grins and winks at her as Charlie finally returns carrying two donuts. "I really don't want to be your guinea pig," he informs his granddaughter.

"Don't care," Charlie informed him putting one of the donuts on a plate in front of her grandfather. She glances up at Santana who is watching her and flushes a bit and holds out the other donut she had made. "I didn't use as much alcohol," she mumbles.

Santana studies Charlie for a moment, "If I take a bite of that you have to go running with me and to the gym."

Charlie blinked twice and pulled the donut back. "You get an awesome donut and I get being tortured in return? How is that fair."

"That's a yes," Lawrence answers for his granddaughter, she turns to shoot him a glare but he ignores it. She'd thank him later. "You know what I say about going back on your word."

"But I didn't—" Charlie begins only to freeze up when Santana enters her personal space and picks up the donut and takes a bite. She clears her throat and takes a step back. "So?"

Santana blinked, whatever Charlie had done it tasted absolutely _divine_ , even if she could taste the rum that she had used. "Coffee and rum?"

Charlie grinned and nodded. "Yeah, was a bit trickier than I was used to but—do you like it?"

Santana resists the urge to simply finish the donut and puts it down. "Yes, but I think you added a bit too much rum. You can get drunk off these—which is the point."

Charlie grinned and turned to her grandfather who had nibbled one, "Santana likes them?"

"Not _terrible_ ," Laurence admitted watching as Charlie grinned widely. "We still can't sell these Charlie. Even if I wanted to get a liquor licence which I do not. I do not want to deal with drunken rowdy university aged students."

"These are both good points, it would be pretty expensive as well and I don't think that most university students can buy five-dollar donuts."

Santana coughed, "These are five dollars?"

"Well we need to make money on them, maybe we can do special orders for things like these? You know having a party, make some booze donuts to take? But we make them special order," Charlie suggested to her grandfather who was mulling it over.

"Fine but you're going to need to do all the paperwork for a liquor licence, and this is a trial run alright?" Lawrence said finally giving in.

Charlie grinned and flicked her eyes to Santana who smiled back, "So—when are we doing this running thing?"

Santana smirked, "How does this weekend sound?"

"We're closed on Sunday, so we can do it then," Charlie offered.

"Sounds good—oh I should give you my number," Santana said pulling out her phone. "So, I can text you the details."

Charlie takes the phone from Santana's outstretched hand and immediately puts in her number ignoring her grandfather's thumbs up. He was so _weird_. Santana just wanted to _torture_ her, and she was certain that this was her grandfather's idea.


	4. Chapter 4

Santana watched in amusement as Charlie practically crawled back to the store, she _really_ didn't run. "You know if you do this every day, it wouldn't be that bad."

Charlie gasped at her, she had thought it was going to be a simple run, a _simple_ run not wind sprints and god knows what else Santana had suggested she do. She had complained until she realized that there was some unwritten rule if you could speak you could do more. Santana was a cruel mistress—Charlie flushes when the thought of Santana in leather enters her mind. "Uh-huh," Charlie mumbles.

Santana grins, "So we'll do this tomorrow after classes?"

Charlie merely slumps forward sliding down into a seated position, and hands her the keys to their apartment.

Santana laughs, "You're going to hurt tomorrow."

"Why is that funny?" Charlie demands. "That's awful! I wouldn't laugh at you if you were in pain!"

Santana can't help but laugh harder as she opens the door and extends her arm for Charlie, who grabs it. With a bit of effort, she yanks Charlie to her feet. She had a feeling that Charlie was totally playing this up, she had managed to keep up, only being a few steps behind her. She was considerably more fit than she had imagined and those _arms_. Strong, she definitely did _something_. "So, what's your story?"

"My story?" Charlie says as she stumbles up the stairs, practically crawling the way there. She needed to stop doing things to impress women, it _never_ ended well for her. She was going to be in so much pain tomorrow.

"Yeah everyone has one, what's yours?" Santana questioned as Charlie opened the door to the apartment above the shop and stumbled in heading straight for the fridge. She hangs back for a moment before taking a step inside. It was _homey_ , it looked lived in and she could see the pictures of Lawrence and a woman standing together and looking very much in love. She takes a step towards it. "Is this your grandma?"

Charlie flicks her eyes towards her as she guzzles down water messily. She nods and then coughs, slamming her hand into her chest. She finally moves over to look at the photo on the wall closer with Santana, her grandmother had been gorgeous and from the picture so full of life. "She gave him a pity date, and he managed to charm her. At least that's what he says, I never got to ask her for the truth. She died before I came to live with him." Charlie admits. She glances at Santana, holding up her hands before she could apologize. We hadn't been that close, but I think I would have liked to know her. I love my grandad, even if he is a pain in the ass sometimes but I know he misses her."

Santana nods watching as Charlie pulls away, "I would have liked to have met her too, though given your families fascination with _food_ , I probably would be working off thirty pounds instead of the three that I gained."

Charlie flicks her eyes over to her, "You're exaggerating," she says with a shake of her head.

"Aren't you the one that fattened up a girl that you liked?" Santana asked as Charlie heads back to the fridge and grabs another bottle of water and hands it to her.

"He told you?" Charlie blurts out her cheeks flushing.

"Your grandfather likes to embarrass the _crap_ out of you, when you're not around." Santana admits. "He _adores you_. Where is he anyway?"

Charlie shrugs, "He's probably visiting some friends, or you know visiting my grandmother," Charlie looks at her carefully. "Also, I didn't fatten her up, she just kept asking me for more, and I was learning how to bake and stuff and she offered to be my taste tester. Grandpa used to bitch about how I was using up all his inventory for this girl. It's _totally_ not my fault."

Santana snorted, like she'd believe that, but she smiles and takes a sip of the water. "So, what is your story, I mean I thought you were just living with him because it's cheaper than living in the dorms."

Charlie shrugged, "I've been here since I was fourteen and my parents caught me in a compromising position with another girl. We were just messing around—but they're religious and my dad kicked me out. There was lots of throwing, lots of hitting, the whole thing was rather dramatic. I didn't have anywhere to go, and I knew I couldn't go to my dad's family so I came here, just to figure some stuff out like what I was going to do." Charlie hummed. "He was used to the drama as he calls it, raised two girls, my mother and my aunt Cassandra. He didn't ask any questions, I guess he thought I had run away or something. I stayed the night, and the next morning he fed me and made me breakfast, said he'd pick up a bus ticket for whenever I wanted to go home."

"Yet you're still here," Santana points out taking a seat on one of the comfortable but dated sofa's,

Charlie nods and picks at her cuticles slowly, "Long story short, I told him I was kicked out. He was confused by it, like even at my Aunt Cassandra's _worst_ he had never kicked her out, she still had a home to come home to. He thought I had done something unforgivable and I told him, half expecting the same reaction that I got from my dad. He was just confused. 'I like women too.'" Charlie snorts at the statement. "I thought he didn't get the me being gay thing so I explained it to him, and he was still confused. Not that I liked women, that I was kicked out for liking women. I mean I don't think he _understood_ the whole gay part, but like he just couldn't wrap his head around why I was kicked out. Like maybe if I was killing small creatures or enjoyed playing with fire or _something_ —anyway he got super quiet when he figured out that I hadn't been kicked out for being a budding psychopath. Then he got super angry and marched to the phone and called my mother, and he cursed her out. Told her until she grew up she was no longer welcome under his roof anymore, and something about disowning her. Then he hugged me and made me a congrats on coming out cupcake."

Santana blinks. "Not a rainbow cupcake?"

"He wasn't as hip to the community back then, he just knew he _loved me_. Though if we're being honest, having a gay grandkid is all the rage here, so he now totally uses it to his advantage with the old ladies that he flirts with. Do you have any idea how many times he's tried to set me up?" Charlie shook her head.

"I have an idea. I think he _thinks_ this is a date. He's always singing your praises when you're not around. I think he ships us."

Charlie's cheeks went red, "Well, _ignore him_. I do—I mean you're beautiful and all but like I'm happy we're friends and oh—god I really need to shut up. Jesus fucking Christ Charlie pull it together, you can't just babble on and on when a—" Charlie flicks her eyes down to where Santana has a hand on her knee and stutters, her brain shutting down and the words dying in her throat.

"I'm going to kiss you now, is that okay?" Santana asks trying not to smile at Charlie's red cheeks. A tomato never looked _this_ good. Charlie nods wordlessly and she leans in and gently kisses her, on the lips. It takes a moment before Charlie responds and she's surprised at how good the baker is at this. She _certainly_ wasn't a virgin.

Charlie moves to bring Santana closer when she feels her back and her legs spasm in protest, and grunts as she pitches forward landing face first on the ground. "Ow _Fuck!_ Why the hell would anyone do this?"

Santana bites her lip to keep from laughing as she moves to massage Charlie's back. "I told you to stretch before we started and honestly we should have stretched after we finished. Here let me just massage the cramps out, and then we'll get you a banana or something."

"Okay, this isn't that bad—ahh," Charlie groans loudly, covering the sound of her grandfather opening the door to apartment. " _Fuck_ where'd you learn to do that with your hands?"

Santana snorts, "I used to be a cheerleader you know. Head cheerleader, giving massages to my girlfriend at the time was something that just happened after our crazy coach brought the pain."

Charlie lets out another low moan, "Right—oh fuck, right there!" She brings her head up when she hears what she assumes is the door closing and shakes her head. She's just going to just enjoy Santana's gentle ministrations for now.

~O~

"So."

Charlie looked at her grandfather who had been avoiding her since he'd come back from wherever he'd gone to. "Yeah?" She prompts eating some of her mashed potatoes.

"Did you use protection?" Lawrence asks, reaching over to slap Charlie's back hard.

" _What_?"

"Protection, that's _important_! I mean I wish you'd have used your room."

"No! We didn't! I didn't! She just gave me a massage! God pops get your mind out of the gutter!"

"Me? You were _moaning_! You can't have sex in my living room!"

"I don't want to have sex in your living room! I hurt, everywhere! Why do you think I took a long bath!" Charlie shouts horrified.

"You were supposed to be making your move. I gave you plenty of time."

"She _tortured me_!" Charlie insists. "I hurt so much."

"So, nothing changed?" Lawrence sighed, his granddaughter was hopeless.

"Well—we _kissed_ , but only till my back gave out," Charlie admits after a moment. "She gave me a massage and then helped me for a bit—but nothing happened. Stop _smiling_ gramps! Stop it! We're not even dating."

"But you're going to see her again?"

"I said I'd make her dinner," Charlie mutters under her breath her cheeks flushing.

"That's my girl, best way is through her stomach. That's how I got your grandmother to stay with me."

"You fattened her up?" Charlie grins when her grandfather smacks her upside the head. She laughs and bites her lip. "She's totally out of my league, you know, that right?"

"She's only out of your league if you think that, she _likes_ you. So be happy. Nothing less attractive than second-guessing her feelings. You're funny, you're smart and you're driven, and I've caught her looking at your butt. It's rather disturbing."

" _Pops!_ " Charlie flushes. "Wait what's wrong with my ass?"

Lawrence snorts at this, "Nothing, absolutely nothing. Just be yourself and if it doesn't work then she doesn't know what she's missing."


	5. Chapter 5

Lawrence glanced up as he watched his granddaughter bustle around the kitchen, she looked like a mad woman. Normally he would get up and help her, but she had already insisted she had everything under control. "I would think you'd be freaking out about the blue hair, not dinner."

Charlie reaches to touch her blue locks, it had been Santana's idea. "Santana likes it."

"The question isn't whether Santana likes it, you could shave your head and Santana might chuckle but still like you for who you are. It's whether Santana's _parents_ will like it. You know back in my day, this was a non-starter if you met your girlfriend's parents looking like that."

"I _know_. But I can't do anything about it now. She sprung this on me _yesterday_ , probably because she knew I couldn't do anything about it. So, all I can do is make this dinner absolutely fantastic. So that's the _plan_. Wow them with my skills and hope that they approve because I really like their daughter. I mean he's a doctor and she's a _lawyer_ —"

"We've talked about this, you can't get plagued by your own insecurities Charlie. Santana chose you, I imagine it was because of the free food." Lawrence laughs when Charlie shoots him a look. "I'm kidding, _mostly_. But the most important part of this equation is Santana, if you show her parents how much you love and care for their daughter that _should_ be enough for them. Part of this evening is to _sell_ yourself, like you're selling yourself on the internet."

Charlie's eyes widen. "Don't say it like that!"

"Well you are, aren't you?" Lawrence asks completely confused. "You have that video thing that you do?"

"YouTube, I don't even have that many subscribers just a thousand. It's not that impressive gramps. But if you say that I sell myself on the internet it's like I'm a hooker or something." She hadn't made quite the splash that she had wanted but she only had like twenty videos up.

"Charlie, you need to have a bit of confidence. I know you've got it in you deep down, I've watched those videos. There's no point in obsessing over every little thing. Santana's parents are going to _love_ you, and if you're not careful you're going to dry out the chicken."

Charlie blinks, it was a weird—she turns back to the oven. " _Shit_!"

Lawrence laughs openly as Charlie makes a mad dash to the oven. At the very least he had his entertainment for the night.

~O~

Charlie wiped her sweaty palms on her dark jeans as she watched Santana get out of a car with her parents, and she bit her lip. Confidence, she needed to be confident and Santana's parents would like her and all would be right with the world.

"Breathe."

Charlie glances at her grandfather and takes a deep breath. She felt stupid doing it but it does help as she goes to open the door. Leaning forward slightly and flashing a smile at Santana who leans in and kisses her cheek. "Santana."

Santana moves to stand beside Charlie and links her arm in Charlie's, "Mami, Papi, this is Charlie, my girlfriend and that's Lawrence, her grandfather."

Miguel shot a look at his wife for a moment, she looked rather skittish, which could only mean one thing— "She bullied you into dying your hair blue didn't she?"

" _Papi_! I didn't do anything like that. She _thought_ it was a good idea!" Santana insisted immediately. "Tell them Charlie."

Charlie flushes a deep red, "Santana suggested it, and I thought I would be a nice change."

"I still think it's a mistake," Lawrence moving to help his granddaughter. "Lawrence July, it's a pleasure to meet you. Santana's been a massive help to us."

"Really? She's never really been one in the kitchen?" Maribel said turning to look at her daughter.

"That's because you've never given me a chance," Santana argues.

"One fire is enough to stop anyone from giving you a chance," Maribel retorted. She turns just in time to see Lawrence and Charlie exchange a look. "She works the cashier, right?"

Charlie immediately feels Santana's gaze on her, "Santana does a _lot_ to help out here, she's still in _training_ , though. Baking is like chemistry, things have to be _precise_ or you mess everything up. It takes a lot of getting used to, before you're able to sort of run and just create."

"Santana says you can cook as well?"

"I made dinner, I do hope you like it. I did find out rather last minute, so I didn't have time to whip up something amazing," Charlie said rubbing the back of her neck.

"My granddaughter is being _modest_ , she knew how to cook before she knew how to bake. When she was sixteen I signed her up for a culinary course just to get her out of what's left of my hair. She got the degree and everything."

Santana flicked her eyes to Charlie, she had never mentioned that. But then again Charlie didn't really _brag_ about anything, "Did you make that mushroom risotto?"

"Uh no, I didn't have time to get down to the farmer's market or the store today, you told me this morning that they were coming over for dinner," Charlie whispers to Santana.

"Well, I didn't want to give you time to change your hair back, I _like_ it like this," Santana rolled her eyes. "Besides you could have sent Lawrence to do it."

"It's my day off," Lawrence reminds her.

Charlie brightens as she looks at Santana's parents, "I did manage to make some Monkey Bread for dessert and we do have some nice ice cream."

"Monkey bread?" Maribel asks, watching as Santana grinned. She looks at her husband, "And you were worried that she'd starve because she can't cook."

"You're the one that suggested she find someone who could cook—well at least we know she listens to you, when you speak." Miguel shrugs.

Santana chooses to ignore them, "Have you managed to figure out the lava donuts yet?"

Charlie wrinkled her nose, "No. Not quite, I can't seem to get the viscosity right, and when it gets cold it's just not good. But you were right about the Nutella croissants, those seem to be doing really well."

Santana grinned, "I told you."

Charlie rolled her eyes, "The line up is massive, and they need to come out hot, otherwise they're gross. I'll figure it out."

"I know you will, and you can put it on YouTube."

Charlie made a face, "Martha Stewart didn't have to go on YouTube."

"I know, lucky for you."

Lawrence looked over at Miguel and Maribel who seemed to be a bit surprised as they walked up the stairs. "Santana's helping her conquer the culinary world."

"She always did want to take over the world," Maribel laughed. She was curious to see what Santana saw in Charlie apart from the free food.

"So, you're just letting them run the store?" Miguel asked Lawrence.

Lawrence leans in, "I can't stop them." He was ready to let the reigns go, and with Santana beside her Charlie was making more confident decisions. He couldn't remember the last time she _asked_ him to add something to the menu. "I'd retire to Florida but I'm afraid that I'd be bored."

~O~

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Santana called out to Charlie who looked positively scandalized. "They're my _parents_ Charlie, they don't need to see what a gracious host you are."

"I'm not even sure I can eat anything more, that _chicken_ was absolutely amazing." Maribel said, she was no even more impressed Santana hadn't come home with the freshman fifteen.

"I can," Miguel informed Charlie who flashed him a grin. When Charlie scurries off to the kitchen, he taps his daughter on the arm. "She has my blessing, so long as you bring her along for all the major holidays. How is she at barbecuing?"

"She's _capable_. She makes some amazing burgers." Lawrence says taking a sip of his beer. The dinner had gone well. Charlie had managed to charm Santana's parents like he _knew_ she could.

Santana scowled, "You're not using my girlfriend as a short order cook!" She blinks when Charlie pokes her head out of the kitchen and comes carrying a tray filled with ice cream. Santana flicks her eyes to it for a moment and then Charlie. "You know we're going to have to go for a run nearly every day, right?"

Charlie blinked and moved to pick up Santana's bowl. "Well then, no ice cream for you— _ow_! Santana." Charlie rubbed her knuckles where Santana had wrapped it with her spoon.

"Even if you take it away, we've still got to go for a run."

"No one trusts a skinny chef Santana," Charlie grumbles.

"Gordon Ramsay _is in shape_. Jamie Oliver—"

"I make you dinner and you torture me," Charlie frowned, but the frown lasts for a second when Santana smiles at her. " _Fine_."

Santana slips up and kisses Charlie chastely on the lips, "Love you," she mumbles. "Now I'm going to help with the Monkey bread."

Charlie winces and follows Santana immediately. Santana was not a baker, and she wasn't much of a cook either. She didn't mind whipping up plenty of food for Santana to take back to her place, but Santana needed to respect that the kitchen was her domain. "Do you think they like me?" Charlie whispers when she's certain that they're out of earshot.

"I think my parents think we should get married just so you can do all the cooking on holidays. What do you think about Christmas this year?" Santana asks.

Charlie smiles at the idea, "Can I bring my gramps? I'm like the only person he has."

"Of course, I think they adore him to," Santana pauses. "But we need to keep him away from my Abuela. He's _charming_ , and it'll be _weird_."

Charlie nods, "I get my charm from him you know." Santana snorted and Charlie puffs out her cheeks. "I _do_."

"So, the monkey bread?" Santana prompts still smiling at Charlie's faux outrage.


	6. Chapter 6

Santana tilted her head up when Charlie poured some more coffee in her mug, flashing her girlfriend a smile. "You know you don't have to do this right?"

"Of course, I do, I want to do everything I can to make sure you pass the LSATs really well. So, I'm going to support you by making sure you always have a hot coffee and some _brain_ food, when you want it," Charlie said leaning down to kiss Santana's forehead. "Besides we don't make that much during the summer. So, I'll just be over there talking to my grandfather about the next baking video with Gramps."

Santana flicks her eyes over to Lawrence who was reading the paper pretending he totally wasn't eavesdropping. "You're going to need to win this time, or people are going to think that I have a thing for your gramps."

Charlie frowned, "I'm your girlfriend, you should totally just declare me the winner. He can't keep beating me, Santana! I was supposed to have surpassed the master _years_ ago. He's an _old man_!" Charlie squints at Santana for a moment and then looks at her grandfather, who was practically vibrating in laughter. "What's he paying you?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "You need to step your game up and stop playing it safe Charlie, take a bit of a risk. You know like you do for the restaurant, you've come up with some amazing things before."

Charlie puffed out her cheeks, she knew Santana was trying to be encouraging. But not everything she did _worked_ , she would need to do something creative in an hour. "Okay old man, I'm going to _kick_ your ass— _quietly_ , so Santana can study."

Lawrence snorted at this and taps his empty mug as Charlie takes a seat across from him, "As they say I taught you everything you _know_ , not everything _I_ know. That's why I keep kicking your ass."

Charlie puffed out her cheek and poured him the coffee, "Fine but when I finally beat you, don't go crying about how the game is _rigged_."

"You mean like you've done for the past four weeks?" Lawrence grins but stands up when the door to the shop opens. "A customer," he says flashing a smile at the child who pulled away from her father and made a beeline to the display case to look at all the treats.

"I want this one daddy!" The child pauses and sees another cupcake. "No, this one!"

"You can have one Beth."

Charlie turns to look at the child, she was certain they could give her an extra cookie. The kid turns about to throw a tantrum when their eyes lock for a moment.

" _Mommy_!

Charlie freezes as the kid runs to her and crashes into her leg. A look of horror flicks across her face as she turns to Santana who begins to laugh at her misfortune. Her grandfather wasn't being much help as he snickered to himself. "I'm not your—"

"Daddy won't get me _cake_!" Beth insists.

"Beth that's not your mom!" The man says his cheeks going red as he moves to free Charlie from the kid.

"I want _cake_!"

" _Beth_ , that's not your mom!"

Santana gasped for air, her sides were hurting, Charlie looked tempted to shake the child off her leg like it was some parasite trying to drink her blood.

"I think I should be offended that you don't know your own mommy Beth."

Beth turns to look around a look of confusion on her face as she lets go of Charlie's leg. " _Mommy_!" She frowns and looks up at Charlie again, before smacking her leg. "You're not my mommy!"

"Beth no _hitting_! That's your aunt!" The man says looking up at Charlie apologetically. This was _not_ his best idea.

Santana blinked and turned to look at the woman who had just entered the store. Charlie had told her she had a twin, but she had _failed_ to mention that her twin was _identical_ , she almost felt sorry for the kid because it seems like no one had _mentioned_ that to her either. "Holy—"

"Lucy, what are you doing here?" Lawrence frowns.

"Quinn, I go by Quinn now," Quinn rubbed the back of her neck as she picked up her daughter. "Ray—thought that to get you to come to the wedding that we needed to show up. I said we should have _called_ but—" Quinn flicked her eyes to her twin who still had a stunned look on her face. Charlie was _processing_ , she was probably doing the math in her head. "She's _four_. You weren't the only one that got kicked out."

Santana winced, she hadn't expected family drama today and even Lawrence looked mildly concerned. With some effort she gently walks over and touches Charlie's arm, watching as she blinks and turns to her. "You okay?"

Charlie turns to look at Quinn and her niece, "Is that why you never sent me anything? I emailed you and you never responded."

"Charlie," Lawrence muttered, clearly torn. He had a great grandchild, he should be ecstatic but Charlie needed to process this.

" _Eight_ years. I've been here since I was _fourteen_ , and you never once reached out to me and then you just— _show up_? Because you're getting married to—"

"A hobbit?" Santana supplied for Charlie as she struggled to come up with something to call Ray. He was shorter than Quinn and it looked about right. Lawrence snorted.

"A hobbit?" Ray sputtered.

"A hobbit!" Charlie agreed.

Quinn bit her lip, she had expected Charlie's outrage. "I'm _sorry_ , I mean I thought about it when I was pregnant with Beth. I thought about reaching out to you but I was _terrified_. Of what you would say of what you would do. Dad kicked me out, when he found out. Called me all sorts of names and then I thought you'd _hate_ me too, you'd gloat."

" _Charlie_. Get some air." Charlie turns to her grandfather, hurt flashing across her features. "I'm not choosing anyone's side, but you need some air, so take it. There's a child here, and even if you want to call her every name in the book, _not_ in my store."

Charlie puffed out her cheeks and took off, turning around and leaving through the back exit. It takes Santana a moment of looking at the mess of family drama before deciding to follow Charlie through the back exit, Charlie didn't _get_ overly emotional. Charlie never even got upset when she sprung information on her last minute. She just complained for five minutes before getting to work. She had assumed that Charlie took after her grandfather and things just rolled off her back, but this _clearly_ wasn't. "Your niece is half-hobbit and lizard."

"Lizard?" Charlie asks breaking out of her head and looking at Santana.

"Your twin _is_ clearly a _lizard_ person."

Charlie laughs at this, and accepts Santana's hug, relaxing against her. "You should be studying for your exam," she says after a moment.

"And miss the live Jerry Springer show? _Never_ ," Santana said grinning when Charlie scowls at her. "I'm joking—seriously though. Are you okay?"

"Fine," Charlie mumbles.

Santana rolls her eyes and gently tweaks Charlie's side getting her to jump. "Look, I can go in there and go all Lima Heights, on their ass."

"Your father is a doctor and your mother is a lawyer. Lima _heights_ is a decent place, I've _been_ there." Charlie reminded her. She's quiet for a moment. "I shouldn't be upset."

"No, you can be _upset_. She could have sent you an _email,_ she could have called, she _sprung this_ on you. And that was shitty, what were you supposed to be _happy_? You got kicked out when you were _fourteen_ by the people who were supposed to love and care for you. And Quinn or Lucy or whatever should have come with you or visited _or_ something. Now she has a slightly bratty kid, and a hobbit fiancé."

"And I'm supposed to be happy for her?"

"No, you're supposed to be happy for your _gramps_. I mean for the longest time you've been his only family now the rest of the family is coming back. I think this is something he wants. He's an _old_ man Charlie, and he's been _amazing_. Do this for him." Santana said calmly. Charlie would do anything for Lawrence, and she _felt_ bad for manipulating her into this.

Charlie licks her lips and takes a deep breath. She could do this for him. Her grandfather _had_ been amazing and he _was_ old. This would probably make him happy, and he _deserved_ happiness. "You're right."

"I'm always right," Santana reminded her.

"And modest too," Charlie grumbled leaning in to kiss her gently. "I'll do it for gramps."

"Do it for _you_ too, you've always shrugged it off, but now maybe you can deal with it. I mean you're an _aunt_."

"Ugh. I'm too young to be an _aunt_ ," Charlie mutters shaking her head. She takes Santana's hand in hers and walks back to the café. She reaches for and grabs her apron as she enters, slipping it on.

Santana smiled as Charlie pulled her hair back into a ponytail, she was going to bake her feelings away. One day off from studying to support Charlie was more than fair. "Do you need help?"

Charlie blinked, "I mean, as long as you don't touch the oven or anything. I don't have the attention span for _you_ and the four-year-old."

Santana's jaw dropped, but she lets Charlie sneak a kiss. "You're a jerk," Santana murmurs against Charlie's lips.

"Hey Beth, would you like to make monkey bread with me?" Charlie asks flicking her eyes to her grandfather for a moment. She shoots him a small nod.

"Monkey bread?" Beth says pulling away from her father and making a beeline for her aunt. "What's that?"

"It's delicious and _easy_ to make, do you want to help?" Charlie asks bending over so she could be at eye-level with the four-year-old.

" _Yeah_!"

Charlie nods and looks at her twin for a moment, "Come on then we'll make some monkey bread then."

Quinn hesitates for a moment and looks at her grandfather, he'd been _kind_. "Mom's here—she's at the hotel."

Lawrence frowns, "If my daughter wants my forgiveness then she can't _hide_ from me."

Ray flicked his eyes between Quinn and Charlie for a moment before deciding to follow Charlie, who currently seemed to have his daughter's adoration. Maybe he could convince her that _he_ wasn't a hobbit. "I'll keep an eye on Beth."

~O~

"They're divorced, mom caught him cheating on her with a stripper. That's when she kicked him out, and then tried to get me back in her life. I didn't— _I mean_ it took awhile before I was ready to talk to her and forgive her. But she's been amazing with Beth and I've been feeling _guilty_ about Charlie, I didn't know how to get in contact with her." Quinn explained to her grandfather who poured her another cup of tea.

"I never liked him," Lawrence said. "I didn't raise her to be _subservient_ to a man."

"She's doing better now, she's stopped drinking, she's been _there_. And well once she got to know Ray's dads she began to feel _horrible_ about Charlie. I mean they really pushed for this, and she's been _better_. But this has to go at Charlie's pace I imagine."

"Yes, but I'm glad she's _finally_ taking responsibility," Lawrence muttered under his breath. "More tea?"

Quinn's about to say something when Ray's voice echoes through the café. " _Beth_! _No!_ "

There's a thump and then silence before a giggle from a child.

Quinn's up in a moment and Lawrence turns to take a look at what had just happened to his kitchen. Even Santana gets up to take a look as Ray comes out gently pushing his daughter out of the kitchen. She was covered from head to toe in flour.

" _Mommy_! I made monkey bread!"

Quinn arches a brow and looks at her future husband who also had a healthy amount of flour on him. "I can see that."

Charlie comes out a few moments later, looking absolutely pristine and carrying the monkey bread, "Don't worry I'll clean up," she promises her grandfather as she looks at Quinn.

It's only the _smallest_ of nods, but Santana grins pleased at her girlfriend.


	7. Chapter 7

"Is Charlie here?"

Lawrence glanced at Santana, putting down his paper, and furrowing his brow. "You _know_ this is the time she's at the farmer's market—aren't you supposed to be with her?"

"I told her I wasn't feeling up to it, and she made an off-comment about how I still make her go running when she doesn't _feel_ up to it. So we got into a small fight, and I made her go off on her own."

Lawrence nods, "That explains _her_ mood, it doesn't explain why you're here though."

Santana winced and opened her purse and grabbed nearly twenty letters and dumped them onto the counter, "Law School admissions came in, and I haven't mentioned it to Charlie because we _haven't_ talked about it."

Lawrence glanced at the letters and then back at Santana, "I'm an old man, I'm not going to be around forever to remind my granddaughter to have confidence in herself, and I'm not going to help you break it to her." With that he went back to reading the paper.

Santana frowned, Lawrence had always helped her with managing Charlie's insecurities. "I'm not here to break it to Charlie, I got into some of the best schools in the country, but—I want to stay local, I want to stay here with Charlie. And I _know_ Charlie well enough that she'll break up with me just to make sure I don't put any opportunity off because of her. I really don't want to _murder_ your granddaughter for being thickheaded."

Lawrence put his paper down once more, and looked at Santana carefully. "I've always thought you were ambitious and wanted to be the _very_ best. I imagine why that's why my granddaughter is head over heels in love with you. Education is _important_ , it's why I insisted that Charlie get her degree. You want my advice, you go to the best school that accepted you and if you and my granddaughter were meant to be then you'll make it work."

Santana bit her lip, "She's never going to leave the store. And I've _tried_ long distance before and that's how I ended up falling in love with her. I want to be with her Lawrence, I _really_ want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Then convince her to come with you. Charlie needs more experience, _outside_ of my _café_. It's something I should have insisted on a while ago, but I cannot and will not kick her out. I think working at a _proper_ restaurant will recalibrate Charlie's desires, and sharpen her skills." Lawrence informed Santana. "If anything she has more than enough money saved up to open her own little place if she so _chooses_."

"Wait— _what_?"

"Charlie earns a _salary_ , and I pay for her housing, tuition and food. I've been paying her since she was fourteen and because she's relatively intelligent she's been saving up, as she's gotten more responsibility, I've increased her salary, she's practically running the store now. I sit here and read the paper and drink coffee and oversee her to make sure she's not making any silly mistakes. Ever since those videos of hers went viral, we've seen increased traffic. Honestly, after you graduate I was going to hire a full time employee to help Charlie out, instead of the part-timers." Lawrence frowned, "How have you _not_ talked about this? And how do you _not_ know how much Charlie's making?"

"I—" Santana blinked and scowled. Lawrence had a good point. Charlie hadn't _told_ her anything about her personal finances. "She's not going to _leave_ you though. Not alone. I think she feels like she _owes_ you or something."

Lawrence groaned, he had wanted to stay out of it. "You talk to her and then I'll give her my blessing." The door jingles at that moment and both he and Santana look up to see Charlie carrying just one bag. She _usually_ came in with several bags at a time. "Looks like I need to make myself scarce."

"Santana?" Charlie prompted. "I thought you weren't feeling well. I was going to make you some chicken soup or something."

Santana tilted her head slightly, "How much money do you have in the bank?"

"Around forty thousand dollars," Charlie answered with a shrug of her shoulders before narrowing her eyes. "Why?"

Santana licked her lips, it hadn't come up because Charlie _didn't_ hide things for her, she just rarely volunteered information that wasn't asked. "I got into an excellent law school program and it's _not_ here. I mean I did get into UPenn as well, but it's not Harvard or _Yale_ and they're both not _here_. And I was worried that you'd _break_ up with me."

" _Oh_." Charlie shifts her feet slightly. "You lasted about a month the last time you did long-distance."

"You could come with me. I mean you can work in your own store, or you could work in a restaurant getting experience or _something_ —" Santana begins.

"I can't leave my gramps."

"I know. I can go to Upenn, it's like the fifth best school—"

"What are you crazy? You got into the _best_ damn school in the country."

"Second. Yale's technically number one. They haven't gotten back to me yet," Santana smiles. "We're not breaking up."

Charlie smiles and puts the bag of groceries down. "Santana, I _can't_ leave him."

"You don't _want_ to leave him, I mean I understand why but Charlie I don't think he wants you to spend the rest of your time looking after him."

Charlie shifted slightly, looking at the ground for a moment. She _wanted_ to go with Santana. A new place, _living_ together. There were _so_ many steps that she wanted to do. "I—"

"Talk it over with Lawrence, if he's against it then I'll—"

"Go to Harvard," Charlie said firmly. "That's going to open so many opportunities for you." She runs a hand through her hair before flashing Santana a small smile, "Would you believe me if I said I didn't feel up to going for a run tomorrow?"

"Nice try," Santana said leaning forward and kissing Charlie's cheek. "I'll see you first thing in the morning."

"Really?" Charlie groaned before gently pulling Santana back to her, "I want to go with you." The thought of losing her for something silly—no one supported her like Santana did, no one pushed her like Santana did.

" _Finally_!"

Charlie turns to look at her grandfather, "Were you _eavesdropping_?"

Lawrence gives Charlie a dull look, "Yes. I'm just glad you're _finally_ moving out. Now I can bring lady-callers back to _my_ place. Look, Charlie I love you. But as a _man_ I have needs."

Charlie blinks as Santana begins to laugh, she sputters for a moment, before looking at Santana. "Gross," she said after a moment. She shifts for a bit, "I'll _visit_ ," it's a promise, she wasn't going to _abandon_ him.

"Thanksgivings and Christmas," Lawrence informs her. "And, this isn't me kicking you out, you'll _always_ have a home here. But you're nearly twenty-two Charlie, it's about time you left the nest. How will you ever become the next Martha Stewart if you stayed?" He turns to look at Santana for a moment, "You take care of her."

Santana flashes Charlie a smile, "I _will_."

Lawrence raises a brow, before nodding and grabbing his paper. "Since that's been settled, I'm going to go read my paper. You two _clearly_ need to talk about this."

Charlie rubs the back of her neck for a moment before looking at Santana, "I love you," she says quietly after her grandfather leaves. "Like, I think I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I _know_ I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Santana says leaning against Charlie gently.


	8. Chapter 8

"I just feel like I should be the one to say, that we _really_ should be studying for the bar."

"Shush Tina, or I'll make sure Charlie won't make you those little lava cakes that you like," Santana says without tearing her eyes from the television. "It's the _semi-finals_ , and it's two hours, we'll _survive_."

Tina sighed loudly and leaned back on the comfortable couch, "At least provide the snacks or something."

Santana scoffed and looked at Tina, they had met in their first-year tort class, and after tasting Charlie's amazing snacks, Tina and the rest of her friends had decided that she was worth keeping around. She should be offended, but it amused her to no end that Charlie was the perfect hostess, making sure they were all taken care of. "Don't worry Charlie made some almond croissants this morning, just follow the instructions that she left on the fridge."

"I mean we're _technically_ guests," Mike points out after a moment, before flashing Santana a grin when she glares at him. "I'll handle it, you're both _terrible_ at following her instructions." He hops off the couch, it would just be tossing them in the oven for a few moments to warm them up, and then gently dusting them with powdered sugar.

"You do _know_ that I can make sure that Charlie stops feeding you right?" Santana snipes at them. "Also _shush_ , it's about to start."

The flashy logo for _Food Wars_ , flashes across the screen as the music and dramatics play on the television. She was _so_ glad that her parents had helped them purchase a massive television, for this purpose. She knew Lawrence was probably watching with Quinn and Ray. Everyone she _knew_ was supporting Charlie. Hell, all of her class was supporting her, it had been a _challenge_ to get Charlie to try out for the new show, but she couldn't keep working in Boston under famous restaurateurs, without progressing.

"What do you think the secret ingredient is going to be?" Tina asked. "Last time was _squid_ and Charlie struggled with it, she just _managed_ to beat out Nashville."

Santana frowned, she'd been sweating bullets watching Charlie work, she knew her girlfriend worried far too much and cared about what people thought, but in the kitchen, Charlie looked _incredibly_ hot. "I don't know, but Charlie seemed _confident_ when she left this morning."

' _There are very few rivalries as intense as the one between Boston and New York City. The Yankees and the Red Sox, the Knicks and the Celtics, and who could forget the Patriots and the Giants. It's only fitting that the last two cities in the Eastern conference is Charlie Fabray from Boston and Brody Weston from New York.'_

"God that fucking _horse-face_ ," Santana grumbled before sniffing, she could smell the almond croissants. "Charlie's going to crush him."

"Um Santana," Mike said poking his head from the kitchen. "Charlie left you a package."

Santana waved Mike off, not really listening as she watched Charlie put her hair into a ponytail as she looked at Brody, she looked _amazing_ , all that running had _helped_. " _Shush_ Mike."

' _As a reminder to the audience that our chefs are all competing for that 250 thousand prize money, and a chance to join the cast of Iron Chef Gauntlet as an Iron Chef. This is a big deal, this could make their careers!'_

The announcer was as irritating as _ever_ but she didn't give a shit, she just wanted to know what the secret ingredient was. She leans back just as Mike drops a package into Santana's lap. "Charlie, left you a package." He repeats again carrying a plate of warmed almond croissants.

Santana blinked, and looked down at the package, before looking back at the television.

' _And the secret ingredient tonight is—_ '

There was a dramatic pause because _of course_ there was. Santana carefully tore open the package and reached into the package her fingers brushing over something that felt like velvet and she immediately looks down.

' _Chocolate!'_

Santana looked up to see the look of annoyance flash across Brody's face as Charlie smile lights up the room and she reaches to take a piece of chocolate and pop it in her mouth. Charlie _had_ this. "Well we don't even _need_ to watch this, no one knows chocolate more than Charlie does."

"What's in the package?" Mike presses as Charlie rushes back to discuss the plan with her sous chef's.

Santana swallows and pulls out the letter and the small velvet box.

" _Holy shit!_ " Tina said leaning forward to take a better look.

Santana opened the letter flicking her eyes over the words, she snorts. "Of course, Charlie would propose while she was in New York."

"She proposed in a _letter_?"

Santana blinked, thinking back, there had been several opportunities and it explained why Charlie had been trying to get her out of the house as of late, but she had to write the bar in a month. "She's such a dork."

"Well if you don't want her—" Tina grinned at Santana, who shot her an annoyed look. She watches as Santana picks up her phone and texts Charlie. "What did you say?"

Santana hits send and blinks as Charlie stops and fishes out her phone on television. She glances at it for a moment and the smile on her face was massive. "Yes. Of course, I said _yes_. I also told her to kick horse-faces ass."

~O~

"She said yes." Charlie said with a smile. Today had been a good day, she had crushed Brody Weston with a clean sweep, making her one step closer to the grand prize. She'd finally be able to open up her own restaurant, and she'd have a job on the food network, and then came the endorsement deals. It was a bit overwhelming but she had known one thing she wanted Santana to be there by her side through all of it, she wouldn't have even been here if Santana hadn't filled out the application and informed her last minute she'd been selected for the contest.

Charlie makes her way up to their apartment, Santana was either studying or had fallen asleep on the couch again, so she'd take her to bed and then cuddle with her girl—no fiancée. She opens the door and picks up her small suitcase so she wouldn't disturb Santana. She slowly closes the door and moves to remove her shoes when she feels a body press up against her back. "You should be asleep, it's late," Charlie admonishes lightly.

Santana wraps her arms around Charlie holding her tightly. "And you could have gotten down on one knee and _proposed_ at any time and the answer would have been the same," Santana lectures. She finally lets Charlie go so she can look at Charlie. "You were fucking amazing tonight."

Charlie shrugs her shoulder and looks at Santana's hands, "Did the ring not fit? I tried to be discrete and—"

"I don't know, I haven't opened the box yet. I just—" Santana bit her lip. "How long have you had the ring?"

"About six months."

"Six months? How did I not—you hid it in the kitchen didn't you?" It certainly explained why Charlie had been taking extra shifts at the restaurant. Santana pulls the velvet blue box from her pocket and fiddles with it absentmindedly.

Charlie smiles and nods, Santana would have found it but the kitchen was her place, and Santana rarely snooped in the kitchen. One big fight about moving her tools from their proper place was enough to get her to stay away. She felt bad, but it had given her the perfect hiding spot. Freeing the box from Santana's hand Charlie reaches to turn on the light in the little hallway and gets down on one knee popping open the box. It wasn't the most impressive ring, and maybe when they had a bit more money she could upgrade the ring for Santana. "Will you—"

"Yes."

"Let me finish," Charlie laughs. "Will you Santana Maria Lopez—"

" _Yes_ , now put the damn ring on my finger," Santana insists, vibrating with excitement.

Charlie rolled her eyes, well but does as Santana asks slipping the ring on her finger before getting up to kiss Santana deeply.


	9. Chapter 9

"Stop _fidgeting_."

Charlie turned to look at her grandfather, "I'll stop _fidgeting_ when she walks through those doors. She still has time to _run_."

Lawrence rolled his eyes, he had personally thought that they had gotten over this. "Charlie—"

"She _loves me_ , I know. I love her—but until those doors open I am going to stand here and _fidget_."

Quinn shifted so she could stand beside her twin, "I saw her when I dropped the flower girl off, she looks absolutely beautiful."

"Get your own wife Quinn," Charlie huffed immediately. "Who said it was bad luck to not see the bride before the—" The church doors open and Charlie turns mid-sentence as the words leave her mouth, and her jaw drops.

Lawrence sighed, she would regret these pictures if they ended up getting developed and he immediately slides his hand under her jaw and closes Charlie's mouth. "The slack-jawed idiot look isn't for you," he mutters to her. He immediately grabs the back of Charlie's jacket firmly, before Charlie could wander off the dais and go down to meet Santana. They had _practiced_ these a million times and yet Charlie still seemed to be just in love with Santana as the day that they had met.

Santana shoots Lawrence an appreciative look as she walks along with her father, though she had secretly hoped that he wouldn't be quick enough to stop Charlie.

"Are you certain?"

Santana looks at her father, he had tears in his eyes and she nods, "Never been more certain about _anything_ in my entire life," she admits. "You _like Charlie_ , remember?"

Her father grunts and helps her onto the dais, flicking his eyes over at Charlie. "You take care of her." The words seem to be enough to get Charlie to look away from Santana for a brief moment.

" _Always_." Charlie turns her attention back to Santana. "You look—"

"Beautiful," Lawrence offers for Charlie.

"Ignore him, he's an old man and he doesn't know what he's talking about," Charlie says shooting her grandfather a glare.

Santana flashed Charlie a smile and winked at Lawrence, "So, how do I look? If I don't look beautiful?"

" _Ethereal_ ," Charlie manages to get out. "I don't know, I'm not sure the English language has the words."

Santana laughs, "Nice save, now how about we get married?"

Charlie nods wordlessly, but doesn't turn to face the officiant until Santana nudges her. "Right, married."

Santana laughs and reaches for Charlie's hand, holding it tightly and feeling Charlie give her a gentle squeeze back. This was the first day of the rest of her life and she couldn't believe that she was here _marrying_ the weirdo who had kept staring at her while she studied.


End file.
